Selestra Rosevale
A trained warrior of the Holy Light and a loyalist to the Sin'dorei, and Selestra Rosevale is an exceptional source of virtue within the Horde. Even more so than the Horde, Selestra's loyalty is entirely in the reclamation of her people's dignity and honor, and she believes the neutrality of Quel'thalas is its future. Selestra is an adamant member of the Blood Knight Order under Lady Liadrin, and she was among the first group of Blood Knights to serve. She was born in Rosevale, a small estate on the western shore of the Eversong Woods in a forested area named 'Mirthwood'. Growing up as a priest in order to appease the wishes of her family, Selestra quickly found a calling in the form of the Light despite the fact it was originally forced upon her. Mostly, she spent her time as a healer, bouncing between towns in Eversong and Silvermoon City during times of stress among the continuous war with the High Elves and the Amani Trolls. The torching of Eversong Woods during the Second War evoked a fighting spirit within Selestra. When a squadron of the Orcish Horde came to Mirthwood, she acted as a defender, earning the title 'The Defender of Mirthwood' after protecting the forested lands. She did this alongside her older brother, Teldrin Rosevale. Once Quel'thalas was protected, the brief reprieve from battle allowed Selestra to further her fighting ability, eventually becoming a Paladin under the Silver Hand. The Third War, however, proved to be devastating. The downfall of the Sunwell and the destruction of Quel'thalas took a massive toll on Selestra's faith in the Light. As a result, she turned to siphoning magics under the orders of Lor'themar Theron to satiate the addiction left by the Sunwell's destruction. But, under Lady Liadrin, the bending of M'uru to the will of the Sin'dorei for holy magics once again provided Selestra with a hope for the future. As a Blood Knight, she was, at first, no longer involved in compassion as a main tenet to follow, and instead she became vicious, even ruthless. After the purification of the Sunwell, Selestra felt the warmth of the Light once more. Her faith had returned, and since then she has been making amends for her actions as a Blood Knight. She still is among the Blood Knight Order, but after a short deployment under the New Order of the Silver Hand, her dislike of the Alliance has led her into the ranks of the Dominion of the Sun. Character Description Selestra Rosevale is a harmonious composition of elegance, zeal, fury, and benevolence. Contradictory terms to those that have never met the Sin'dorei, but even in her lime-colored glowing eyes and fierce demeanor, there is always a sense of warmth to her person. This warmth is created by a naturally affable visage, always showing her true nature, which is always for the betterment of others. Her face possesses features such as high cheekbones, full lips, elongated brows, a straight nose, and the absence of any scars against her lightly-tanned skin. Selestra's lips often rest in a smile, and unless a situation calls for it, it remains that way. Often tied into an adorned bun, her crimson-colored hair is a stark difference from most of the Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei; however, the Rosevale family earned its name for their notably red hair (and their growing of many red flora). To keep the bun secure, an onyx-colored elven circlet wraps around her forehead to secure in the back. She is almost always seen wearing this, as some of the ancient writing on the circlet reveals that it is indeed a family heirloom. On her right ear, a dark metal covers about a third of the unmarred area, most likely as added protection. Besides the dark metal ear cover, a duo of silver hoops are pierced through the area of her earlobe. This is the same for the other ear, but there is an extra earring added at the tip as well. The Sin'dorei are known for their generally lithe body types, and although she is no exception, her lithe form is also sufficiently muscular, especially in her arms, legs, and stomach. Selestra's stride holds a certain confidence about her persona, yet her footfalls are nearly always gentle in nature. Underneath her armor, which is usually in colors of black and red to symbolize her allegiance to the Blood Knight Order, her body is marred with scars from battle. Along her arms, legs, sides, there is always at least one scar to be found, and each scar is a different story after so many years. The most notable scar is one that stretches down her right thigh, seemingly the remnants of a wide gash. Possessions & Equipment Items Rosevale Family Circlet '''- A stunning dark, metallic circlet etched with ancient Thalassian is one of Selestra's most prized possessions. It is passed to the eldest living child once the parent reached the age of 300, signaling the transference of family sovereignty. Also, the rightful owner of the circlet is the official head of the Rosevale family and estate. Its etchings describe an ancient story about the creation of Rosevale, making it an incredibly valuable and ancient family heirloom. The head of the Rosevale estate is also put in charge of tending to the extensive variation of flora near the estate. '''Blood Knight Tabard - Given for her service as a first generation Blood Knight, this slightly tattered tabard is always draped over Selestra's Blood Knight armor. If ruined, Selestra always swiftly commissions another one in order to always show her loyalty to the Blood Knight Order, along with the Sin'dorei. It is mostly black, but the center of the tabard has the symbol of Quel'thalas in a deep red color. Blood Knight Armor - Her current choice of armor, this black and red ensemble is a sign of loyalty and respect. Relatively light plate armor laced with chainmail, Selestra finds a certain agility and mobility while in it, but it also completely protects her. Tome of the Defender - This tome, which is a holy relic that belongs to Selestra and has been on her person for about forty years, enhances Selestra's abilities with the Light. It holds the writings of Thalassian texts of old, all compiled for use by the Blood Knight. Creatures Alah'dinoriel, the Lightkeeper - A particularly fantastic possession, Alah'dinoriel was a gift for Selestra for her service before the Second War among the Amani. A dark, elven steed that is always armored for battle and travel, the creature is a sight to be seen on the field of battle. History Abridged Cultivation '(456 K.C. - 596 K.C.) Rosevale is an estate in western Eversong, and it is the birthplace of Selestra Rosevale. These well-kept grounds are a haven for flora of all kind to flourish. From Gilnean roses to Bloodthistle and Mageroyal, the natural landscape was the perfect place for the young Sin'dorei to grow up. The daughter of a priestess dedicated to Belore, Selestra's upbringing was always intensive on learning about the Light and how to manifest it to help others. It was a quiet, peaceful existence since their estate was far away from most Amani intrusion. Her father was a minor noble, so he mainly tended to matters in Silvermoon while Selestra spent time under the care of her mother. Her skill in the Light was not uncommon considering her mother's talent, yet she only seemed capable of healing others with its magic. The occurrence wrought a fair amount of confusion among the Rosevale family, yet they were proud nonetheless. For the first hundred or so years of her life, Selestra traveled from village to village in Eversong, acting as a wandering healer for the sick, injured, and destitute. She often brought warmth and solace to those that needed it most, never acting coldly to those that needed it. Every village she traveled to would be filled with injured soldiers, and through those soldiers she made some of her closest friends and allies. One in particular she continued to meet was Arowyn Silvergrove, who was the leader of a squadron that regularly went into Amani territory on the frontlines. He also regularly ended up in the hands of Selestra, who acted as a medic nearly every time he needed it. Arowyn was, to those around him, a 'guiding light'. Filled with compassion and vigor, he contrasted well to Selestra's warm personality at the time. Arowyn courted Selestra for nearly a decade before the two were engaged and eventually married around the year 515 K.C., and their relationship on the battlefield only continued. To Selestra's family, the couple were deeply in love, but their lifestyle on the field of battle caused worry among her family. After all, she was old enough to have a child; however, Selestra refused to have a child because of her and Arowyn's line of work. The cleric could never imagine birthing a child to parents that were always at risk of falling, and Arowyn respected Selestra's wishes, even supporting her. '''Adaptation '(597 K.C. - 611 K.C.) The Second War was a rude awakening for Selestra and her family. The Amani grew more advantageous, venturing westwards into Mirthwood, yet the forest was easy enough to defend for the elves that lived there for centuries. 'Cleric Rosevale' as Selestra was dubbed, continued to dart between villages as swiftly as she was able to help the wounded; however, her skills as a healer proved not to be enough. During a trip to central Eversong on an expedition, she was attacked by a trio of Amani Trolls that sought to kill her. Nearly hopeless, her prayers to the Light, and to Belore, were answered. Each Troll was blasted with blinding light, and this enabled the young healer to deal with her enemies swiftly with a small dagger at her side. This experience incited her to train in the arts of weaponry with her brother, Teldrin, who was a Spell Breaker during the Second War. Her constant training proved to be fruitful, as during the burning of Eversong and the attack on Quel'thalas, Mirthwood came under siege. Parts of the woods were burned, and Selestra, with Teldrin at her side, staged a counterattack against the 'Horde' of Amani Trolls and Orcs. The combined strength of the two Rosevale siblings worked effectively, finalizing and assuring the protection of Mirthwood. Teldrin, Arowyn, and Selestra, after defending Mirthwood from several waves of attacks against it during the Second War, received the title, 'The Defender of Mirthwood'. Reconstruction of the human kingdoms and Quel'thalas was spent training with Teldrin, who attuned Selestra's abilities even more so to deal with combat. 'Degeneration '(612 K.C. - 617 K.C.) Teldrin and Selestra were close growing up, but never as close as they were during the time of the Second War, Reconstruction, and the Third War. Although Selestra became knighted under the Silver Hand, Teldrin remained at her side as they fought off the Orcish Horde that threatened the north. But, the ominous Plague of Undeath that crept up through the human kingdom of Lordaeron was a strange case to behold, and Selestra did all in her power to aid the humans in their time of need. Her help, along with Teldrin's, was not nearly enough, though, and as the human kingdom fell, the duo retreated to Quel'thalas. Becoming sidetracked with strange happenings in eastern Lordaeron, however, proved to be a mistake on the part of Selestra. Teldrin, who had gone home to protect Quel'thalas and Mirthwood from the Undead, was slain just a short ride away from The Dead Scar. After the distractions in Lordaeron, Selestra stayed in hiding after hearing that large portions of Quel'thalas were destroyed and that the Sunwell was as well. Arowyn, who was stationed on the front lines to fight the Scourge, quickly fell to the massive undead army. Selestra's mother and father were on business in Silvermoon during the Scourge attack, so now Selestra's whole family was fallen. She was now the last of her name. For months, she waited in the wilderness with no word from any of her family, so when she returned to Quel'thalas, reclamation efforts became her primary concern. After learning of the death of her brother, father, mother, and husband, the lost woman went into a deep depression. Although she never formally renounced her vows for the Light, her loss of ability to use the Light was a sign that she had all but fallen. She aided reclamation efforts in any way she could, using her martial prowess as her only skill at the time. In all, she had never truly learned how to mend wounds without the Light, and even attacking was difficult at times. These trying years formed her into an entity of ruthless behavior, but methods of siphoning arcane magic, which were taught by Grand Magister Rommath, would sate the addiction she felt for magic. The arrival of M'uru and the birth of the Blood Knight Order under Lady Liadrin sparked a new kind of hope for Selestra. If she couldn't have the Light return to her for her faith, she wholly believed in forcing it to her will. Among the first generation of Blood Knights, Selestra was forged into a ferocious breed of warrior. This continued for several years, where she would, once again, become a protector of Eversong. 'Reclamation '(618 K.C. - 626 K.C.) Word traveled to parts of reclaimed Quel'thalas of the restoration of the Dark Portal to Outland. Upon the Sin'dorei allegiance to the Horde for such a campaign, Selestra continued to pledge herself under Lady Liadrin and traveled to Shattrath City, where she saw the Naaru A'dal for the first time. Although completely reluctant to participate alongside the species known as the Draenei, along with members of the Alliance, Selestra found herself slowly diverting from her newfound cruelty as she was shown nothing but kindness. The presence of A'dal, and the devotion to the Light that the Draenei held were an unforeseen catalyst for a shocking renewal of Selestra's own benevolence. This change ignited a resumption in the woman's natural affinity with the Light. Even though the Blood Knights, at this time, still used M'uru as a vessel to bend the Light to their will, Selestra's faith was restored, so she developed a keen ease for the magics once more. M'uru's forced withdrawal from the Blood Knight sanctum during the return of Kael'thas Sunstrider held deep meaning for Selestra, for the absence of the bent will of the Light meant she had to use only her faith once again. Participating in efforts alongside the Shattered Sun Offensive, she refined her former gift into a masterful balance of her developed personas: merciful and merciless. The purification of the Sunwell meant that she no longer had an insatiable magic addiction, and this new parity in her abilities forged her as a new woman once again. She participated alongside the Sin'dorei in campaigns during the War against the Lich King, the return of Deathwing, and even in battles in Pandaria; however, events fought for against the Alliance caused Selestra to hold a strong distaste for them. Although she was never partial to Garrosh Hellscream as Warchief, she respected Lor'themar Theron's wishes to stay among them for the time being. She was also looking forward to hopefully be among the Alliance once more. The destruction of Theramore Isle and the homicide of the Sunreavers in Dalaran evoked a strong response from Selestra, and she has found the Alliance to be incredibly unfavorable since. She has also denounced the actions against Theramore, and for now her only duty is among the Sin'dorei. '''Currently... After leaving the New Order of the Silver Hand stationed under Light's Hope Chapel due to intense tensions between members of the Alliance and herself, Selestra joined the Dominion of the Sun in hopes of fighting for the glory of the Sin'dorei only once more. Political Beliefs With a distaste for the majority of the New Horde and the Alliance, Selestra finds herself nearly completely involved in the protection of her own people. If commanded, she will serve the Horde, but she does not go out of her way to do so. She has a strong dislike for humans, but for most other races she has little concern. She believes that the future of Quel'thalas must be neutrality, and while she generally doesn't like Quel'dorei, she still accepts them as strong potential members to be in Silvermoon again one day. Most of what she does is in concern for the conservation of her people, but, unless on a mission, she will never attack or harm a member of the Alliance or Horde. Rosevale A standard of beauty in the western woods of Quel'thalas, this small estate near the Ghostlands has been cultivated for centuries. Passed down to the eldest Rosevale elf once the current head turns 300, these lands are near-sacred to the Rosevale family as a whole. The estate is made up of three main buildings: the first being a two story building for business and the head of the house, along with any guests of the estate. The other two are single-level living spaces meant for children or family. Flora of all variety have taken root in Rosevale, but the most significant are for the place's namesake: roses. Red, blue, yellow, and even purple roses have developed over years to have a distinct look to them. These roses are not like ones found in Gilneas, so a bouquet of these unique flowers is a true show of expense and prestige. The vale is also known for its cultivation of Thalassian wine of high caliber, grown on the grounds next to the estate and tended to daily by the Rosevales. As an esteemed and well-respected family, the Rosevales also participated in trade with seafarers from all over Azeroth so long as the price was right. Jewels were a popular import of the family, especially of the blue and green variety. ((wip)) Notable People Valeorya Bloodweaver The two have come under a certain understanding with each other, even so far as to call themselves friends. Because of their similar upbringings among Thalassian nobility, the two share a certain refined taste for many luxuries in life, especially Thalassian wine. Through encounters such as a spar, battle, and an occasion where Valeorya came to Selestra in search of healing, a friendship between the spellblade and the crusader has formed well. Erilihn Autumnsong A most peculiar friendship blossomed between Erilihn and Selestra. Although the two have fought at each other's side many times, recent political tensions in Silvermoon have driven a sort of wedge in their relationship. Erilihn, who a leader among the Reformer party, has extremely different political views than Selestra, who is a leader among the Loyalist party. Various encounters in the city have been interesting, and while they often agree to not discuss politics when with one another, it's hard for them to separate it in the current political state of Quel'Thalas. Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knights Category:Characters Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Thalassian Military